pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Jenkins
Amelia Jenkins is a main cure from Happiness Pretty Cure! Once a villain cure called Cure Revenge before being purified and become Cure Emotion. Appearance She has chestnut brown hair falling in curls and brown eyes, During warmer months, she wears a light blue tunic, white skirt and white slip on shoes. During colder months, she wears a sky blue turtleneck, jeans and blue snowboots. As Cure Revenge, her hair turns black and turns into a spiked bob and her eyes turn cherry red wearing a long sleeved sabrina sleeved black and red top with frills at the edge of the sleeves with red broken heart large buttons down the front of the top, dark red frilly skirt, and long black boots with heels. As Cure Emotion, Her hair turns sky blue hair tied in a side ponytail with a green ribbon and her eyes turn sky blue wearing a sky blue top with Leg-O-Mutton green sleeves, blue corset like top over it with a green chest bow, green and blue gypsy skirt, blue opera gloves, and blue slip on shoes. Personality Amelia is a sweet, kind and caring girl with a heart of gold but her trust is somewhat broken towards people after what happened with her adoptive family. She is somewhat of a cleaning freak tending to clean messes before anyone can quickly get to it. Background Childhood She was found on the doorstep of the Jenkins family and was taken in by the bachalor, Damion and was raised like a daughter of him. She was 5 when Damion got married to Avery and gained two new sisters, Alyssa and Dacia and everything seemed to go well until Damion started working longer hours and Avery's true colors showed pushing all the chores on her and would hit her and threaten her if she told Damion about this she would make her life a living hell. But didn't seem to matter on her 13th birthday, Damion died in a plane crash leading to the misery that was to come in her life. Becoming Cure Revenge As seen through episodes 8, 9 and 10 by the dark seeds to turn her into their own cure from the hatred growing within her heart against her step family and soon their wait is over by episode when her dark seed fully blooms and was taken to Hatred who gives her a deal and she quickly agrees to it transforming into Cure Revenge. Transforming, Avery and Dacia into Dark Seeds more powerful than the last leaving Alyssa who was nice to her as she sent her Dark Seeds towards the cures they nearly were killed when she stops from the killing blow when Higery teleported them off. Reforming and turning into Cure Emotion She continues to go to school under the guise of being spy for Hatred her usual nice and kind attitude was now cold which noticed by Aiko and the gang and noticed she was showing signs of Dark Seed Poisoning and concurs that she is Cure Revenge and hopes to purify her through friendship and asks her to hang out with them and Amelia agrees only to spy on them but after a while she soon starts to become like her normal self. Seeing this, Hatred uses his full power on her to forcing her Dark Seed poisoning to the point to where it's killing her and forcing her to keep fighting the cures but the cures using their group attack purifies her leaving her very weak and her mirror shattered on the ground. Higery notices she is still filled with poison and decides that the cures should gather plants and herbs to help that are found around town as they do they leave her in the care of Higery. While being taken care of the HQ is attacked by a Dark Seed formed by Despress though weak, Amelia tries to defend Higery but was quickly defeated but as she was about to be killed her Happy Com forms from her mirror and transforms her into Cure Emotion as she purifies the dark seed with "Emotion Flare!" before passing back out after the girls save her she moved into the HQ. Finding her real family TBA